Chuva
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Porque, dentro dele, havia uma tempestade acontecendo.


**Chuva**

**

* * *

**

**Autor:** KaruHardRocker

**Beta:** KaruHardRocker e Microsoft Word 2003 (É, ainda não instalei o 2007)

**Personagem Base:** James Potter [POV]

**Sinopse:** Porque, dentro dele, havia uma tempestade acontecendo.

**Agradecimentos:** À tudo aquilo que senti e à chuva que se fez em meu peito, me mostrando que até mesmo ela tem tristezas e alegrias contidas. E que isso contagia.

**Inspiração:** Uma garota que, por mais que eu tente esquecer, é inesquecível; e uma música.

* * *

Está chovendo. E essa chuva parece idêntica a que está acontecendo dentro de mim. Cá estou eu, nos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts, na chuva fria que está despencando. A chuva me ajuda a pensar em tudo o que está acontecendo comigo. Sentado aqui, perto do lago, mas longe o suficiente para que a lula gigante não me alcance com seus longos tentáculos, estou a pensar sobre as mais diversas coisas que se passaram comigo nos últimos anos. E quanto mais eu penso, mais me aparecem perguntas. É meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, final dele para ser preciso, e algo me perturba. E esse algo é o principal motivo da minha chuva interior. Chuva esta que, pouco a pouco, parece cessar.

Mas para falar sobre minha chuva, tenho que, antes de mais nada, explicar minha situação. Por incrível que lhe pareça, essa chuva está há muito tempo dentro de mim. Como um arranhão em um pedaço velho de madeira, algo que não é perigoso, então nós simplesmente o ignoramos, não é? Mas, bem, isso - a chuva - começou no ano passado. Deixe-me lhe explicar como tudo aconteceu.

* * *

Logo no começo do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, não era novidade que eu e Sirius éramos galinhas. Os maiores da escola, como Sirius dizia com um orgulho absurdamente grande. Ele conseguia me passar nesse quesito. Eu simples ficava com as garotas, nunca prometia mais do que sair uma única vez; Sirius não. Ele dizia que as amava e que nunca iria traí-las; mas, no final, nada era verdade; elas acabavam, quase sempre, com o coração partido.

Enfim, nós, Sirius e eu, tínhamos um livro em que marcávamos o nome de todas as garotas com quem saíamos, a casa, e escrevíamos a respeito de cada, dando uma nota no final. Nós éramos mais tolos do que agora, então não nos julgue precipitadamente. Não ainda.

Bem, como já era de se esperar, uma hora a existência desse livrinho viria à tona. Mas não foi nada muito preocupante, já que nossa popularidade acabou aumentando, as garotas querendo saber que nota nós havíamos dado a elas. Eu ri com esse caso. Pelo menos depois dele ter acontecido, já que achamos que seríamos reduzidos a lixo, ou seríamos terrivelmente massacrados com os mais diversos feitiços e azarações até ficarmos irreconhecíveis.

Isso, a princípio, é irrelevante, mas terá algum peso lá na frente. Aguarde e veja o que acontece por enquanto.

Sirius estava com o ego lá em cima, mas nesse ponto – o ego inflado - ele não podia me derrotar. Eu assumi que poderia conquistar qualquer garota. E ele me deu um desafio, uma aposta. E, com toda a certeza, um grande desafio. Eu teria que sair com uma monitora. Mas não uma monitora qualquer. A monitora mais durona que havia naquele castelo. A ruiva e grifinória Lily Evans.

Não podia ser tão ruim assim, certo? Errado. Para falar a verdade, eu sempre me diverti tentando fazê-la aceitar meus convites, embora ficasse um pouco emburrado nas primeiras recusas dela. Depois acabou se tornando um jogo convidá-la a cada passeio que tinha para ir à Hogsmead ou cada vez que nos encontrávamos no corredor. Era quase irreal fazer isso com freqüência. Eu me sentia mais vivo. Na verdade, admito que gosto de vê-la nervosa. A tão certinha Lily Evans também sabe brigar, e isso, para mim, é extremamente interessante.

Mas, bem, para o fato dela não querer sair comigo, ela apresentava os mais variados motivos, como o fato de que não queria ser mais uma na minha lista – Achamos aonde a lista se encaixa! -, dizendo que eu era um arrogante, idiota, imbecil, egocêntrico e outros tantos adjetivos que destacam meus defeitos – que ela me mostrou serem muitos -. Enfim, eu acho que ela poderia dizer simples "nãos" toda vez que eu a chamasse, mas talvez eu a irritasse tanto que ela tinha que dar foras bem elaborados para tentar me fazer calar a boca.

O tempo foi passando, meu quinto ano ia chegando ao fim, ainda comigo e com ela brigando pelos corredores, eu a chamando para sair, ela negando aos berros. Virou parte da rotina, era quase sempre a mesma coisa. Até que, nos últimos meses do nosso quinto ano, todos os dias eu a chamava para sair. Como se minha vida dependesse disso, eu fiquei mais insistente, a ponto de chamar apenas ela para sair, e mais ninguém. Todos achavam que eu estava apaixonado por ela... E eu falei algo para ela. O último pedido foi que ela me prometesse que não sairia com ninguém. Ela negou a princípio, mas eu falei que pararia de chamá-la tanto para sair. Ela aceitou, receosa. Eu até tinha me esquecido da aposta com Sirius, só me lembrei quando ele mesmo me contou no período de férias.

E, por falar em férias, havia chegado o período tão esperado daquele ano. E eu me senti estranhamente vazio. Eu não tinha quem chamar para sair que me respondesse com patadas. E, ironicamente, eu notei que minha vida estava rodando em torno dela. Ou da aposta com Sirius, eu ainda me confundo com os dois. E, nesse momento, foi quando a garoa se tornou uma chuva leve, que conseguia dissolver os meus pensamentos sobre a aposta. A chuva que me concentrava nela.

* * *

No começo do sexto ano, eu e ela ainda brigávamos feito loucos, embora eu tivesse parado um pouco de chamá-la. Afinal, eu amadureci um pouco nesse verão! Mas, bem, o meu negócio com a Evans tinha se tornado algo que eu não pudera prever. Havia se tornado uma obsessão. Eu simplesmente queria sair com ela; ter uma chance de mostrar que eu não era exatamente quem ela pensava. Mas, ainda assim, não consegui nada.

O tempo foi passando e, mais ou menos na metade do ano, nós, Marauders, fomos nos juntando pouco a pouco com as amigas grifinórias da Lily – e com quem ela passava mais tempo -, Marlene e Emmeline. Tudo isso por minha causa. Porque eu queria sair com ela a todo custo. Não era mais simplesmente a aposta. Eu... Queria sair com ela. Simplesmente queria sair com alguém que não tivesse saído. Eu acho... E pedi dicas do que a Lily gostava em todos os sentidos. Perguntei para elas se eu teria chances, algum dia, com ela.

E então, elas começaram a me ajudar com a Lily. Tentavam fazer a cabeça dela de um lado, enquanto eu mudava meu jeito por outro. E eu acho que ela notou a diferença. Eu tinha mudado. Não mais a chamava para sair com freqüência, apenas quando queria brincar com ela e ver se ela entendia a brincadeira com algo que remetia ao nosso passado de gritos. Era algo como uma amizade, nesse momento. Mas eu queria sair com ela, certo?

Os gritos, pouco a pouco, foram diminuindo e se tornavam somente "nãos", como disse mais cedo. E eu comecei a parar de insistir. E, mais uma vez, ela sentiu. Segundo as amigas, ela não parava de falar no quanto eu havia mudado, mas não dava o braço a torcer, dizia que era loucura delas. Tanto ela começou a sair com Amus Diggory para provar para elas que não pensava em mim. E ela quebrou a minha promessa.

Enquanto isso, eu enlouquecia. Estava enfurecido pelo simples fato dela sair com Amus e não comigo, além do fato de ter desonrado aquilo que lhe pedi. Estava irado com o fato de ele ter uma chance enquanto eu não passava de um mero _amigo_ dela. Nada mais que isso. Sirius dizia que eu estava levando a aposta a sério de mais e me surpreendi pelo fato de que... Eu não me importava mais com a aposta. E isso fez a chuva fraca se tornar uma tempestade dentro de mim.

Eu não conseguia entender. Em que momento da história eu me apaixonei por ela? Foi no começo, quando comecei a gostar de chamá-la para sair? Nas saudades que senti no verão? Quando me tornei amigo das amigas dela para poder saber sobre ela? Quando eu me pegava pensando nela durante a noite, antes de dormir? Quando eu acordava com um sorriso bobo, bem humorado, pelo simples fato de ter sonhado com ela naquela noite em especial? Ou eu já era apaixonado por ela, e a aposta com Sirius simplesmente abriu meus olhos?

A chuva, outrora tempestade, parecia diminuir. E essa chuva que agora cai sobre minha cabeça, sem força alguma agindo sobre ela, parecida com a chuva que se fez em meu coração, nos meus momentos de mais absoluta confusão... Um chuva triste.

Mas essa chuva era para ser tão dolorida? Era para eu sentir tanto assim? Eu não sei. E quanto mais tempo eu fico longe dela, quanto mais eu evito pensar nela, mais a chuva parece cessar. Porém, basta ela passar na minha frente, eu ouvir seu nome ou, por um descuido, deixar minha mente se fixar nela, e a chuva se inicia novamente. É como se ela fosse a senhora da chuva que impera em meu eu.

Só sei que, talvez, eu devesse ter desistido da aposta. Ou sequer tê-la aceitado. Eu não estaria aqui, na chuva, deprimido, pensando nela. Mas parece que somente por causa dessa chuva eu ainda estou vivo. E essa chuva em meu peito, que, antes de me tornar amigo dela, era gélida, agora é morna e, como estou percebendo, parece que não dói enquanto penso nela...

Mas, agora, com Amus na frente dela, é como se eu tivesse sido traído. Como se a chuva dentro de mim, que nada mais é do que um rastro da presença dela, secasse. E, nesse momento, é como se não mais houvesse chuva. É como se não mais houvesse ar, como se não mais houvesse água. É como se eu não mais a tivesse. E isso dói.

No fundo, no fundo, eu me sinto triste. Triste como uma criança abandonada. E tudo isso pelo simples motivo de que não há mais chuva. E isso, para mim, é como a morte. É como estar perdido. Realmente perdido. E... _Eu não consigo me encontrar nessa chuva. Em sua chuva, Lily Evans._

E então eu gritei o mais alto que pude, tentando afastar toda tristeza que me cercava.

**FIM**

**

* * *

Notas do Autor:** Olá! Fiquei pensando em como escrever essa o dia todo. Não me vinha nada à cabeça. Mas ainda consegui terminar hoje. Menos mal. Bom, essa eu definitivamente gostei de escrever, mas lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu comigo faz eu me sentir estranho... Enfim, é isso.

**PS:** Novamente, há uma pessoa e uma música que eu ouvia para essa fic e, dessa vez, a banda é _Guano Apes_, e a música, _Rain_. Muito boa, eu recomendo. _See ya._

_

* * *

_

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Faniicat** # Primeiramente, agradeço por ter lido! :D Quanto a gostar das fics sobre os sentimentos do James, devo dizer que também gosto. É estranho uma mudança muito repentina. Colocá-lo mudando de repente de atitude, é como se eu dormisse um zé-ninguém e acordasse um astro hollywoodiano. É definitivamente improvável e excessivamente bizarro! Já agradeci por ter lido, agora agradeço por ter gostado. E eu estou aqui para representar a porcentagem masculina do site, sabe? Assim, é pequena, mas, enfim, existe. Por isso estou aqui. **Rá**!

**fallen angel** # Agradecido! Bom, Guano Apes eu acho que é uma banda com boas músicas (embora hajam exceções) aí ouvi Rain e surgiu a oneshot. :D devo agradecer Sandra Nasic na próxima vez que a encontrar. Se eu encontrá-la alguma vez na minha vida. '-'


End file.
